Her Knight in the shinig Armor
by LongMayWeReign
Summary: I got inspired by a few videos I watched about Sansa and Arthur. Sansa Stark is the finace of King Joffrey who treats her badly. Ser Arthur Pendragon member of the Kingsguard who despises the Kings behavior. He is also the last family member of the House Pendragon who ruled Westeros long before the Tagaeryens. Threatened by his enimies, is this love able to survive? Sansa/Arthur
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys,**

 **I'll hope you enoy this chapter.**

 **Please Review if you are interested in the Story and if I should continue.**

 **I'm not a narritve speaker so don't be too hard if I do some mistakes. Even though I promise to give my best.**

 **LongMayWeReign**

 **Chapter 1**

Sansa looks outside her window and couldn't believe what just happened. Then today she met Arthur Pendragon. Her hero? She doesn't know but somehow he changed something inside of her.

Joffrey took her to her father. Her cruel fiancé showed her father's head on wall of kings landing. She exactly rembers how she begged for mercy and how happy she was when Joffrey promised her to show some. Instead of he cut her father's head of. She couldn't understand how he thinks that would've been merciful. Sansa knew deep down in her heart her father the great Lord Eddard Stark was innocent and just confessed because she asked him to so he would live. In despite of everything Ser Illyn Payne was called to cut his head off and Sansa knew she would never forgive him that. Forced to look at her father's head Sansa could feel the tears rolling down her face. "I'll tell you what, I'm going to give you a present. After I raise my armies and kill your traitor brother. I'm going to give you his head as well" Joffrey said with an evil grin on his face. At that moment she felt a lot of anger running through her body. "Or maybe he'll give me yours." She wasn't thinking but it was too late. Only a few moments later Ser Meryn slapped her hard in the face. With her anger still growing Sansa wanted to push Joffrey down. How could she begged her parents to someday become his wife? How did she think of him as the perfect prince? Sansa wanted to push him down but someone stopped her. Ser Arthur Pendragon held her arm and took care of the wound on her cheek. His face told her that it wasn't worth it to risk her life any further. Sansa felt the electricity running through her veins. After Joffrey decided to go back inside Ser Arthur left for the right way but he turned around just looked at her. She felt that after everything that happened someone finally cared about her. But could she really trust him?

Arthur walked to his chambers. His servant and friend Merlin was in there. "Are you alright?" he asked. "How can someone as cruel as Joffrey be King? You should've seen what he did to his poor fiancé. She deserves better. This county deserves better." I answered but I could feel my anger coming out. "We both know that you belong to the true royal family and that Cersei Lannister is watching every step you are going to take. So please think about the consequences before you do something" Merlin said calm. Somehow Arthur knew he was right. He tried to calm himself down. Lady Sansa was such a beautiful kind hearted Lady that has left her home to be married of to something like King Joffrey. He knew now was not the right time to take actions but his time would come and he would try to change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I'm late and I don't want to make any excuses I just hope you'll like the new Chapter**

 **Love**

 **LongMayWeReign**

 _Everything burns; people scream and run for their lives. The Sky is dark and only the bright flames of fire lighten the night. Dragons fight against each other above the burning City. Camelot drowns in fire. "Save him I beg you. Save him!" a woman whispers crying, begging for her sons life. He is barley two years old and her only surviving child. Her eldest son burned alive with his father the King trying to stop the_ _Tagaeryens from taking his kingdom. Nevertheless, they are too strong and the House of Pendragon can't defeat them. "I'm sorry for your loss. I'll take good care of him your majesty," the man repeated. The woman feels slightly relieved at least her darling boy would survive this night of terror. "Come with us majesty or you might as well die the same tragic death as Princess Morwenna" Tears roll out of her eyes at the remembrance of her poor daughter bleeding to death. She came too late to save her but she couldn't leave her people alone. She was the Queen of Camelot and had to stay until the very end. "I wish I could but I can't leave. Take my son somewhere safe and far away. Make sure he knows who he is and how to be loving and kind. Someday the Pendragon shall rise again and take back what is rightfully ours" She kisses her little boy on the cheek returns to the castle._

Arthur asked himself why Lord Eddard really had to die. He seemed to be a man of honor and more importantly was the Kings future father-in law. Arthur was sure the Queen mother and her son tried to hide something. It was obvious that Sansa was now nothing more hostage and a toy for his majesty the brutal shit of a king. He despises Joffrey since he could remember. He seemed to be an asshole since he was born and Cersei always cherished him as her darling boy. Arthur could also recall King Robert's fear of Joffrey ruling someday for he was always brutal. The Lannisters saved his ass during the Rebellion and he had to marry Cersei. He just loved the benefits of being King but he was never able really to rule. Arthur guessed that's why he didn't say anything against his son's behavior.

"Oh Ser Arthur I'm sorry my mind slipped away" Lady Sansa said after running against him in the garden. "No need to apologize. What kept you distracted My Lady?" he asked kindly. A tear sparked in her eye "Nothing important" she responded a little cold. Arthur thought she might have thought about her family. This poor beautiful girl… Wait Beautiful? Yes she is indeed but why am I thinking about her like that. "Because you start to like her" a voice whispered in his head. "But I don't really know her" he argued with himself in his own head. He is going mad. "Love knows it's own ways" the voice said back. "Someone as beautiful as you should smile all day long" Arthur said to her in his own surprise. He couldn't deny that he somehow wanted to be close to her but why.

Sansa was thankful for Ser Arthur's words. She felt a little comfort and for one second actually a bit better. She missed her Family and still mourned her father. Something else scared her that her heart was beating a little faster when Ser Arthur was close to her. Like it did once before for Joffrey. He seems loving and kind but Joffrey seemed that too. She couldn't bear another heartbreak and she was still to marry Joffrey. Sansa feared the day she would marry him as much as the day he would kill Robb. 'Cause the all her hope would be lost.

In the hall everyone stared at her. The traitor's daughter. "Mother Margaery Tyell is the much better option. We had a poor harvest and she is far more richer and prettier than the Stark slut" Joffrey told his mother behind closed doors. Sansa stopped to hear more." Sansa is much easier to control" Cersei was afraid to lose her power. "And the daughter of a traitor and I'm at war with her bastard of brother" he argued. "Joffrey I…" he wouldn't let his mother finish and started screaming at her "I am the King and I do as I please". The matter was closed and Sansa started to go back to her chambers scared of what would happen to her now. She feared the worst.


End file.
